Why Prussians Shouldn't Write Lyrics
by Commander Valeriskers
Summary: I got bored, this happened. Oh um, should warn you. This doesn't really make sense..


_Don't ask. Just read._

_Warnings: We have a slight Romano mouth.. Ahem. You know what that means._

_Disclaimer: Rigght. I own Hetalia. (sarcasm) And Italy starts with a Q. _

_Why Prussians Shouldn't Write Lyrics_

_Another normal day in the small town in North Carolina. And by normal, we mean insane. Very insane. It just so happens, that there was a building, that was a school building, out in the middle of nowhere. It also happened to be right after the school day ended, and frankly, everyone was ready to go home the moment they walked in the building. Why? One word. Monday. It was a simple fact that everyone hated Monday's in this town, mostly because they liked quiet weekends. Yes, even the students. So yeah. _

_Of course, like in all schools, there was the group of oddballs who had a tendency to be loud and have conversations that made no sense to their peers. In this school, the oddballs were united by a few things. Art, literature, violence, Harry Potter, for some strange reason, and also, Hetalia. Axis Powers or World Series, take your pick. _

_They were the only people (save their World History teacher) who knew what Prussia, Germania, and the Holy Roman Empire were. The only people who knew that Italy had once been governed separately. Heck, they were the only ones who paid attention in World History period! So yes. They were crazy over the world. One of them had even tried to convince their teacher to show Hetalia during lessons, and one often referred to country's as he's or she's, and by their human names. And none of them could sing "London Bridge" with a strait face._

_Now, as said, it was a normal Monday. The oddballs, Rose Murphy, Kristin Patil, Lily Potter, Natalia Black, and Bobby Penndragon were sitting in the car rider line, having an animated discussion about the day's events. Of course, being them, they had to get off topic._

"_Hey guys, you wanna know something?" Rose asked suddenly, grinning like a maniac._

"_Do we?" Kristin asked cautiously. She had a habit of calling her friends perverts. But really… She was no better than them._

"_I think you do." Rose confirmed, "So.. Prussians can't write lyrics."_

"_What? The awesome Prussians can do anything awesomely!" Natalia protested. She was the Prussia fan girl. _

_Yes, their group had the fan girls too. Well, three to be precise. Natalia was a total Prussia fan girl through-and-through, and for some reason Rose loved South Italy to death. (*coughSpaincough*) While Kristy.. Uh… She um.. ….. . It was very confusing._

"_No, see, it's a joke." Rose explained._

"_Not a funny joke." Natalia huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at her best friend half-heatedly._

"_I got it from a picture I saw!"_

"_Oh, God."_

"_Hey, shut up Kritsy!"_

_Bobby shot a glare at Kristin, as Rose was his best friend out of the group, and plus, she was part of the Nutzi Party. Which he led. Because he was Aedolf Hutler. So take that._

…_._

_This next scene involves a short person (Bobby) trying to choke a person who's father was from Mexico (Kristin)._

_Well, I believe everything's calmed down now. It's safe to continue._

"_A-Anyway.." Rose coughed, with a slight warning glance to Bobby, after all, she was trained in the art of Frying Pan-Fu, "I saw this picture Saturday. One of awesomness. I shall now quote the song Prussia was singing.. That he er.. Wrote.. And.. Yeah. Ahem. "Cos you're so beautiful, you could be a tree or a high-class prostitute!"_

_Lily burst out laughing, nearly dropping her notebook in the process. This caused odd stares to be directed to the group, but, as usual, they didn't care. Kristin and Rose soon joined in. Natalia looked a bit grumpy still. Bobby began to practice the sacred art of headdesking. On a binder. _

"_It would make sense why you would say Prussians can't write lyrics Rose," Lily said in between her laughter, "Gilbert is the only Prussian left, considering Prussia dissolved a long time ago."_

_Silence._

"_Prussia will one day rise again!" Natalia and Rose both yelled in correspondence, Natalia pumping a fist in the air and Rose standing and striking a very America-like hero pose. More stares._

"_Someday, I'll kill all the frogs in the world~" Bobby said rather dreamily, staring at the wall of the building._

"_Sure you will, Bobby…"_

_A/n: Oi. I fail. I wrote this out of spring break boredom, thought I might as well post it. Sorry it's so horribly short. I'll write something better soon, someone give me an idea. By the way, the oddballs are my wonderful little group of crazy friends. ^-^_

_Case you were wondering, I'm Rose, Kristy is my friend Dominique, Lily is Katherine, Natalia (Pronounced differently than Belarus's name, by the way.) is Rebecca, and Bobby is Trey. _

_Oh, yeah. The Nutzi Party and Aedolf Hutler._

_Okay. The Nutzis are a bad of people who are racist against candy. Our perfect race, unlike Hitler's Aryans, is the Ski'tle. Aedolf Hutler is our short, violent, leader. Oh. By the way. Our enemies are the Nazi Party. Which in our town is led by my agitating neighbor nicknamed "The Annoying Neighbor with a Disembodied Face bluhlululu Crap in the Toilet". Yes. We are cruel people._

_Well, review, and if you have any suggestions on something I could write please tell me!_

_Ciao~ _


End file.
